A translation service or a translation application can be utilized to translate documents from one language to another. Computer-assisted translation (CAT), also called “computer-aided translation,” “machine-aided human translation” (MAHT) and “interactive translation,” is a form of translation wherein a human translator creates a target text with the assistance of a computer program. Machine translation (MT) is a process whereby a computer program analyzes a source text and, in principle, produces a target text without human intervention. Machine translation may also involve human intervention, in the form of pre-editing and/or post-editing. Another form of machine translation is statistical machine translation (SMT). In SMT, translations are generated on the basis of statistical models whose parameters are derived from the analysis of bilingual text corpora. The approach of SMT differs from rule-based approaches to machine translation.